Secuestro, Vida y Muerte
by Ego Alter Ego
Summary: Fic AU. Se desarrolla, justo en el secuestro de Hinata, despues de la gerra con el Kumo. Romance, Accion, y Lime ligero, podra acaso el dia soleado, domar al Zorro de Nueve colas, o el recuerdo de un niño solitario, renacera en el Kyuubi no Youko.


Hola, creo, que este es el tercer fan fic que escribo, por allí, he leído varios, y todos me gustan, tengo que admitir, que soy bastante flojito, y luego no pongo comentarios, mas me la paso leyéndolos.

No es por nada, pero hay gente, a la que le tengo una envidia, como serán de buenos escribiendo, que con cada capi que escriben, ganan como dos paginas de reviews.

Bueno, unas aclaraciones, en este fic, que son muy pero muy importantes, y son, muy valiosas… ¡Si atinaron, soy cruel y están en el mismo fic!...

Producciones Alter Ego, se enorgullece en presentar, un fic, de un solo capitulo, que es tan largo como un fic de varios capítulos, helo aquí.

Aclaraciones:

"Pensamientos"

-Diálogos-

Capitulo 1: Rapto

Oscuridad, eso es todo lo que podía ver… oscuridad, infinita… el miedo la invadía, al sentir como en ese momento, se había convertido… en mercancía. Eso era, mercancía, extraída ilícitamente de una aldea, con destino a otra. El sedante, recorriéndole el cuerpo, deteniendo sus movimientos, y manteniéndola consiente, de que en pocos minutos, saldrían de su hogar, o eso creía ver, a través del pequeño orificio en el saco.

Aun cuando el miedo la dominara, debía saber, debía observar, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo, aquel que en ese momento se la llevaba, avía logrado pasar a su padre, había logrado pasar entre los AMBU, estaba escapando con ella, simplemente ahora, no era mas que una valiosa mercancía.

-Je… No pensé que fuera así de fácil, mira que caer en un truco tan viejo- Aquella voz la paralizaba, sabia a quien pertenecía, no era nada mas y nada menos, que aquel hombre, que a su casa, como embajador del Kumo había llegado –Bien niña, espero que estés preparada, no se que tanto vallan a hacer contigo, pero en cuanto crucemos el bosque de fuego, ve dando tus esperanzas por perdidas-

No quería llorar más, pero le era imposible, desde muy pequeña, habiendo sido instruida por profesores particulares, sabía que significaba, la frontera entre el país de fuego, y el del rayo, aquel bosque maldito, del que se decía, nadie que viese a su guardián volvería.

Sin previo aviso, aquel hombre se detuvo, tratando inútilmente de ver, trato de concentrar su última esperanza en escuchar.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!- El grito de desesperación lo delataba, debía de darse prisa, y no tenia tiempo para distraerse, fuese quien fuese, el que lo detenía, pagaría con su vida –¡Responde ahora bastardo!-

Sintió un fuerte movimiento, al mismo tiempo que un grito ahogado, como si estuviese ahogándose, con su propia sangre, atreves del agujero por el que podía ver solo el camino que dejaban atrás, observo aquella garra, sobresalir atreves de la espalda de aquel secuestrador, cubierta completamente de sangre, observo como el puño palpitaba, al mismo tiempo que sostenía algo… pero que era.

"Su corazón" Nuevamente, vio salir mucha sangre, cuando aquella garra, fue extraída brutalmente del cuerpo, sintió como su peso era levantado, y lo confirmo al ver caer el cadáver "Me salvo… ¿Quién me salvo?"

-Que insolencia, entrar así como así en mi territorio- Escucho, sintió un olfateo, pero seguro la reconocería, si de algo era famosa su villa, era por los perros de rastreo de los Inuzuka.

La esperanza se desvaneció nuevamente, cuando su cuerpo aun atrapado, cayo al suelo, lo único que la hubiese aliviado, hubiera sido haber caído en otra posición, y no en esa, de costado, con el único absceso para ver al exterior, mirando justamente a donde estaba el cadáver bañado en su propia sangre de quien la avía secuestrado.

-En fin, me a ahorrado la molestia de buscar la cena- Aquella voz, se hiso aun mas aterradora, vio ponerse entre ella, y el cadáver, una enorme mandíbula, llena de afilados dientes blancos –A final de cuentas, bienvenido a la cadena alimenticia-

Que mantenía sus parpados abiertos no lo sabia, su mente se nublaba, entrando en estado de shock, grabando de por vida esas imágenes en su cerebro. Una mordida, súbita, fuerte, al grado en el que escucho lo huesos romperse, la carne desgarrándose, la sangre choreando y derramándose, una de las garras se poso sobre el cadáver, afianzándolo al suelo, de un tirón, la carne de aquel hombre, fue arrancada, podía oírlo masticar, gemido tras gemido, saboreando la carne humana.

"Cierra los ojos" Sus pensamientos no coincidían con sus acciones, mientras mas lo veía, mas parecía querer saber, por que le gustaba "!Cierra los ojos!" Se gritaba a ella misma, pero no podía.

Diez minutos, una hora, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba viéndolo, y quien sabe cuanto de eso lograría olvidar o reprimir, de aquel cadáver, no había quedado ni lo que los carroñeros devoran por hambre extrema.

Lo que hacia el sedante, no se comparaba con el efecto que surtía el haber visto ese espectáculo macabro, aquellas mandíbulas, giraron en su dirección, goteando una mescla espesa de saliva y sangre, un aliento putrefacto llego a su rostro, sintió como su estomago, intentaba inútilmente de vaciar su contenido.

-Veamos si me gusta lo que traía, apuesto que es mucho mejor, de lo que en si mismo me pudo ofrecer- Ver esas mandíbulas, abrirse y cerrarse, relamiendo en cada oportunidad, un poco de la sangre entre sus dientes –De ves en cuando traen cosas buenas… tal ves era mi ofrenda, y del susto no me la pudo ofrecer- Una de las garras ensangrentadas se poso sobre ella, y la puso boca arriba –En fin, tendré que tener mas cuidado… la próxima ves-

No aguanto mas, agradeció internamente a todos los Kamis, conocía la sensación, justo antes de que le pasara, simplemente se desmayo, al mismo tiempo que vio acercarse esas fauces abiertas hacia ella.

"Suave" En su mejilla, en sus manos, en sus pies descalzos, lo mas ligeramente que pudo, disfrutando la sensación se abraso a lo que fuese tan placentero "Es tan suavecita" No quiso abrir los ojos, se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Durmió, como nunca lo había echo, que experiencia dormir sobre algo tan cálido y suave, entre sueños despertaba, sin abrir los ojos, rosaba con sus pies, aquello tan agradable, con sus maños y sus mejillas, como implorando un sueño tan hermoso con lo que ella en ese momento sentía.

-Niña…- Escucho, como un susurro, parecía respetar su dulce sueño –Niña- Mas fuerte, aun así, no parecía una voz violenta –Menuda forma de dormir… ¡Despierta de una vez!-

De golpe cayo al suelo, sintió un dolor muy profundo, mientras se tallaba la cabeza, para aminorar el dolor, poco a poco abrió los ojos, la imagen borrosa al principio, se hacia cada ves mas clara.

"Eres" Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, rápidamente empezó a sudar de miedo, sus parpados se humedecían.

-Asta que despiertas, si te dejo seguir durmiendo, seguro y nunca mas te levantabas- Esos enormes ojos la miraban, fijos en su objetivo, que se veía reflejado en sus pupilas –Cabello azulado, piel pálida y ojos blancos…- La describió, acercándose mas a ella, podía sentir, como si su corazón se le saliera del pecho -Tal ves debí dejar con vida a ese hombre, una ofrenda tan buena nunca es mal recibida… la pregunta es¿Por qué me trajo a una niña?, muy bien preferiría una mujer mayor, pero esta bien-

Se arrincono en la pared, miedo era la palabra clave¿Qué quería decir¿Qué le aria?, ella era solo una niña, temiendo lo peor serró los ojos, preparándose, lo que sea que le fuera a hacer, lo debería de soportar.

-Bueno, empecemos por el principio, ya que no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos- La miro, esperando respuesta.

Cerca, cada ves mas cerca, milímetro a milímetro, el rostro de la bestia, se le acercaba, cada ves mas y mas, sentía como la olfateaba, como se acercaba, que ilusa al pensar, que con sus finos brazos, podría detener semejante ser, para levantarlos en su dirección.

En ese momento lo sintió, humedad, en sus manos sintió la humedad, y el sonido de su respiración, lentamente abrió los ojos lentamente, en sus manos, las narices de esa criatura.

-Miedo, no es así, tienes miedo por mi aspecto- Tan cerca de ese ser, escuchando su voz hablar, en un tono que casi podía confundirse con el paternal –Estoy esperando, vamos, di algo- El suave tono de voz, era único, nunca avía recibido de una voz masculina, semejante tonalidad, como la de un padre -¡Di algo antes de que te mate niña insolente!-

-Hinata- Un susurro, apenas audible, salió de entre sus labios, rogando que lo siguiente no fuese la presentación sádica del entremés entre comidas.

-Hi na ta… Hinata…- Repitió aquel animal gigante, mostrándose mas tranquilo, pero no duro –Hinata…- Por que lo repetía, acaso la conocía -¡Hinata ¿Qué?!- Nuevamente aquella voz, cambiaba de dulce a sádica.

Ya no aguanto mas, las lágrimas reprimidas no expresaron miedo sufriente, en aquel lugar que no reconocía, el goteo se escucho, hipeando, mirando hacia el suelo, como una mancha crecía, levanto con un temblor en el labio la mirada, reuniendo todo el valor que en el momento tenia.

-Hyuuga…- No fue mas fuerte que la pronunciación de su nombre, incluso su voz se confundía entre el goteo, que el lugar convertía en eco, viendo como se acercaba para gritarle otra ves –Hyuuga, Hinata- Apenas audible, pero superior al eco del lugar.

-Mira nada mas- Suspiro, así como notase la mancha, que crecía de los pies de Hinata –Bueno, supongo que me he pasado un poco- Observando como, aquella pequeña niña, se encorvo, asta abrasar sus rodillas –No hay de otra-

La sombra la cubrió, sabia que significaba, poco a poco sintió como esa garra, se deslizaba atreves del cuello de su piyama, sumisa, aceptando cualquier destino, la sensación de ser levantada, sentía como atreves de sus pies, escurría, aquella muestra tan humillante de miedo.

Poco a poco, llego a ella la sensación de calor, un olor extraño, vapor, como si no fuera poco, la iba a hervir, acaso no estaba conforme con devorarla de la misma manera, la herviría, seguramente para que el mal sabor de su orina no arruinara su buen sabor, cosa que solo la mantenía quieta.

Finalmente, la sensación de sus pies en el suelo, llamo su atención, las piedras, tibias, el olor ya mas de cerca, y la sensación del vapor, cuantas veces no había disfrutado de un lugar así cuando su madre la llevo.

-A… Aguas, termales- Incrédula, al abrir los ojos, se lleno de calma, aun así, quieta, como una estatua, no se movería, amenos de que algo la obligara "¿Qué me va hacer?" Se giro, para ver, tan lentamente como pudo, el rostro de esa bestia.

-¿Qué?... no esperaras que yo te bañe o si- Dándose la vuelta, se camino asta la gran salida, del tamaño de el mismo.

Lentamente ella, lo vio, enorme, con la poco calma que avía cumulado, observo aquel ser, que lentamente se movía, grácilmente, podía observar, como esa criatura, oscilaba un grupo de colas.

"Nueve" Tan rápido como pudo, las había contado, temiendo que notase como señalaba cada una al contarlas.

-Anda date un baño, que después tienes que limpiar donde ensuciaste, y date prisa que no te pienso estar esperando- La voz de la bestia, ahora sonaba igual de suave, que antes, el tono paternal era tan relajante -¿Qué tanto miras?-

-Yo… este… yo…- Titubeo, era difícil de aceptar, pero aunque fuese de una casa renombrada, no quería decir nada –No… no… no se-

-Si tienes miedo por que te estoy mirando, no lo tengas en cuenta, el que sea un Zorro no quiere decir que tenga la misma reputación, que algunos humanos a los que he devorado- Fijamente, observo el rostro de la niña, podía jurar que sus mejillas, en tan pálida piel, resplandecían en un leve tono de rojo, tirando a un rosado muy suave, esperando, con un movimiento, negó, entonces –No sabes nadar- Suspiro.

-Yo… gomen- Casi lo podía sentir, el suspiro junto con una cabeza agachada, negando levemente, desaprobación.

-Que seres tan despreciables deben criarte, que no son capases de enseñarte algo que puedo ver, te hace dichosa- No pudo evitarlo, con un pequeño gemidillo del sus labios, confirmo sus sospecha –Bien, para luego es tarde, así que te enseñare, pero después te bañaras tu sola, entendido-

Cabeceo nuevamente, no sabía explicarse por que respondía, seguramente por miedo, entremezclado con la sensación cálida, de esa voz, que sonaba tan extrañamente comprensiva.

Un fuerte viento, le hiso levantar la mirada, para observar algo que cambiaria su modo de ver a aquella bestia. Envuelto en una tormenta de fuego, aquel zorro con nueve colas, envuelto en un espiral de llamas rojas, que se hacia cada vez mas pequeño, finalmente termino.

-Así esta mejor, o me vas a decir, que también te dan miedo los niños de tu edad- Las palabras de esa criatura, no la incomodaron del todo, era pequeña, no conocía el pudor, pero la apariencia, era algo inolvidable -¿Qué tengo monos en la cara o que?-

Un joven, no hacia falta decirlo, por su estatura, se confundiría fácilmente con otro niño de su edad, rubio, con esos ojos rojos acuñados, la forma de su pupila enmarcada de un leve tono de amarillo, haciendo el efecto de darle brillo, con unas marcas en sus mejillas, negras y extendidas, lo hacían verse feroz y, por raro que pareciera lindo, con sus nueve colas rojas con puntas blancas, y esas orejas como las de un cachorro de zorro, triangulares y en punta, imitando levemente el color rubio de sus cabellos, con el rojo escarlata de su verdadera piel.

-Yo…- No pudo decir mas, rápidamente desvió la mirada, con las mejillas en ese tono rosado "Es tan lindo" Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, lentamente lo miro una ves mas, esta ves, no aguanto, dándole la espalda a ese niño "Esta, desnudo"

-Bien, ahora si que no entiendo, pero como veo que estas muy ocupada pensando, me voy a meter- Escucho los pasos en los pequeños charcos de agua tibia alrededor de esas fuentes termales gigantes –Te recomendaría que te quites esa ropa, por donde te deje, hay un cofre, lo abres y te pones una toalla, te aseguras de cubrirte bien, y te metes al agua, te espero allí, en donde no es tan profundo-

Con la timidez en su máxima expresión, miro lentamente en su dirección, allí, varios cofres, cada uno de ellos, mas viejo que el otro, seguramente robados de las desafortunadas caravanas que se internaron en su territorio, se pregunto, cuantos de ellos, abrían sido devorados o devoradas por inmenso demonio.

-¿Cu- cual debo de abrir?- Temerosa se acerco a los cofres, vio la mano de aquel niño, en el que el zorro se había trasformado, señalando justo el que ella tenia en frente, camino lentamente y lo abrió "Es… hermoso"

Un tesoro de ropas finas, cedas y algodones finamente tejidos, en barios colores y tonalidades, nuevas, brillantes, a un lado, entre las finas ropas, las toallas mas finas que jamás avía visto, rosadas como sus mejillas, las tomo.

Entre los vapores, solo se podía observar, como lentamente, retiraba sus pequeñas piyamas de su cuerpo, el pequeño pantalón, y sus diminutas ropas interiores, húmedas por aquel incidente tan bochornoso, fueron colocadas a un lado, se envolvió, llevando otra en sus manos, para que aquel joven sin pudor se la colocase en la cintura.

Camino lo mas lento que pudo, esperando no caer sorpresivamente en las aguas calientes a un lado de ella, suavemente, entre el vapor, la silueta de aquel niño rubio, se hacia mas visible, arrinconado allí, pudo notar como incluso atreves de la bruma, la seguía con la mirada.

-Ya estas mas tranquila, entonces creo que podrás bañarte sola- Comenzó a levantarse, cuando salió del agua, instintivamente extendió sus manos, dándole la algo con que cubrirse –Es raro que una niña de tu edad, conozca el pudor, en fin, con tus acciones lo dices todo- Nuevamente entro al agua.

Tan lentamente como le fue posible, se acerco a el, pudo ver como debajo del agua, alrededor de su cadera aquella rosada prenda lo envolvía, sintió como algo se enrollaba en su cintura, tan suave como la cola que la envolvía la levanto, y sumergió en el agua justo enfrente del dueño de tan suave transporte.

-Esta es la parte donde apoyo mi cabeza, cuando soy el zorro y me meto en las aguas, por eso es la mas baja, aun así, debes tener mucho cuidado, por que estas aun muy pequeña, y te podrías hundir- Lo sentía, en sus pies estaban las colas de ese ser, sosteniéndola, aquella cola que la metió en las tibias aguas, a su alrededor, manteniéndola estable en esa posición –Anda puedes sentarte- No hiso esperar la invitación, tímidamente se sentó, en lo que parecía ser otra de las colas, con otra atrás de ella como soporte –Así estas cómoda-

-Hai- Tímidamente respondió, nunca había sido tratada de esa manera, alguien la estaba tratando con tanto cuidado, y no era su madre "Okasan… Otosan" Llevando su mano a su cara, limpio una de sus lagrimas.

Estuvo a punto de secar la que recorría su mejilla izquierda, cuando sintió una mano en ella, como una uña algo afilada, tomaba esa lágrima.

-Cristalina, limpia, derramada al sentimiento profundo del cariño- Levanto la mirada, vio la mirada triste de ese niño, que no paraba de mirar la mano que había recogido sus lagrimas –Nunca avía visto estas lagrimas, siempre es un llanto por si mismos, nunca por alguien mas, tu dolor… puedo sentirlo atreves de esta pequeña lagrima-

Tomo su mano, como si siempre hubiese sido así, aquella lagrima, callo en su mano en forma de cristal, una lagrima suya, cristalizada, en su mano, como si se tratase de una muy valiosa joya, el cubrió su mano con la suya, ayudándola a no perder aquel objeto tan valioso.

-No la pierdas, es mas brillante que el sol, y mas valiosa que el oro, si tan solo alguien derramara una de esas joyas por mi, no existiría este zorro malvado- Se alejo de ella, tomando una pequeña esponja a un lado, por lo que parecía, estaba muy acostumbrado a bañarse con esa forma también –Puedes limpiarte con esto-

Cuidadosamente la tomo, en un momento, sintió la piel de tersa de la mano que le ofrecía aquella esponja, sonrojada, parecía absorbida, por el tacto, que no desaparecía, por su causa al menos, cuando rápidamente esquivo la mirada de ella, y se la dio.

-Date prisa, antes de que prefiera que te ahogues, en lugar de mantenerte a flote- Parecía un pucherito, como desviase la mirada, el contacto con otro ser, parecía ser algo tan agradable.

Comenzó a limpiarse con la esponja, su rostro, sus brazos, su cuello, se pregunto si podría limpiarse bien, como observase, que el niño zorro, estaba de espaldas a ella, término frotando el resto de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado.

Escuchando el sonido del agua, pudo notar, como con su palma, el intentase limpiarse la espalda, después de todo, era un baño, no había por que desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar limpio.

Con toda la timidez del mundo, asustándose un poco con el movimiento repentino, que hiso aquel anfitrión, al poner la esponja en su espalda, comenzando a limpiarla, poco a poco, aquel zorro convertido en ese niño, se relajaba, dejando que ella lo asease.

-Gracias- Sus propios susurros la avían entrenado, para escuchar las voces tenues.

-No… no hay por que- La confianza aun no era algo que ella dominase, pero si no puedes confiar en alguien que te trate con tanto cuidado, entonces en quien, rose con rose, sus pequeños dedos, tocaban la piel desnuda de su espalda "Confía en mi"

En un instante avía terminado, como viese que el color de la espalda de su acompañante se aclarase, la tonalidad era casi perfecta, ni pálida ni bronceada.

-Gracias- Nuevamente escucho, así la alejase un poco, poniéndola a su vista, le extendió la mano –Terminaste, o también necesitas ayuda-

¿Que contestar? Estaba mal pedirle que la ayudase, aun cuando el se avía ofrecido a hacerlo, no tenia por que, aun cuando fuese tratada con tanto cuidado, no dejaba de ser, la posible presa de esa criatura fascinante, a pesar de todo, como por instinto cabeceo, con mirada sumisa, el leguaje corporal decía todo.

Estaba de espaldas a el, como dejase que aquella prenda rosada, se deslizase un poco de su espalda, el nerviosismo creía, como sintiese acercarse, aquella esponja, que en algún momento ella usase con el. Tan suavemente como ella lo hiso, comenzó a frotarle la espalda, de ves en cuando sentía la lema de unos dedos rosarle la piel, inevitable era, le había pasado también, con el cuidado que el ponía, evitando que sus largas uñas la rasguñasen.

Se moría de miedo, como sintiese que la esponja se retiraba, y una mano extendida le acariciase la espalda, el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda era desconocido para ella, una niña, con un desconocido que solo aparentaba ser un niño, entonces que le aria.

"No desconfíes, si te quisiera hacer algo, ya lo hubiese echo" No funcionaba, aquella mano no se retiraba, sobre su espalda podía sentirla aun, como fuese acariciándola por completo, cubriendo su espalda milímetro a milímetro "No lo agás, por favor" Serró los ojos una ves mas de miedo, preparándose a sentir uno dientes arrancar su carne.

-Es aun mas blanca- Expresión que llamo su atención, entonces, la mano se retiro, lentamente sentía como el agua a su alrededor, se movía, como estuviesen sus pies, una ves mas, ala orilla de esas aguas –Cúbrete bien, allí en los cofres debe a ver algo que puedas ponerte, no te preocupes, toma lo que desees, amenos que quieras ponerte esa ropa, cosa que dudo, por que con todo este vapor, no debe haberse secado nada-

Miro atrás, viendo como salía del agua, ayudado por sus colas, en un instante, lo miro, realmente no parecía mala persona. Camino al lado de ella, dejando caer su mano en su hombro, encaminándola a uno de los cofres, allí, entre joyas y cuadros, telas tan finas como las anteriores, prendas de vestir, aptas para su edad.

-Ponte lo que quieras, solo no tomes las joyas, no se verían bien en ti, solo opacarían el tono de tu piel- Verlo alejarse entre la débil bruma de vapor, el espectáculo de sus colas, moviéndose todas, coordinadas para no tocarse, pasando unas entre toras –Tampoco tomes algo demasiado ostentoso, has dormido buena parte del día, y se ha hecho de noche entre la platica y el baño, además que tienes que limpiar lo que hiciste-

Escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo… no, no eran escalofríos, como si pequeñas corrientes le recorrieran todo el cuerpo, al verlo irse, la había alagado, en pocas palabras la había echo sentirse mejor, y un poco menos apenada, por la palidez característica de su clan.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta mas valida jamás había echo, entre sus acciones tan raras, se comportaba amable, incluso muy cariñoso, amoroso –Muchas gracias- A pesar de que seguramente no la había escuchado, no podía ocultar esas palabras en un pensamiento.

Una mirada rápida hacia atrás, fue lo que vio del niño, antes de verle salir de esa de esa zona, donde las aguas termales eran tan tibias y agradables.

Minutos mas tarde salió vestida con una lindo camisón de dormir, de un color azulado, de tibio algodón, sin estar tan ajustado, parecía echo para ella, se puso ha ver por todos lados, distingo ya mas tranquila el lugar.

Una cueva colosal, cuyas paredes parecían pulidas, siguiendo la forma de las rocas, varias entradas, y una sola salida, distinguible, por su forma, y también por los rayos de luz de luna, que salían de ella, filtrándose a la cueva, separados extrañamente, como pequeños hilos.

Camino un poco por el lugar, observando detenidamente, en lo que seria seguramente la salida, bloqueada con una roca, tan grande como la verdadera forma del dueño del lugar.

Investigando la guarida del zorro, observo, que a pesar de que fuese como un animal, todos los demás accesos de la cueva, estaban repartidos, como si de una casa normal se tratase, a los pocos metros, en una de las entradas, fascinada por lo que veía, entro.

Un cuarto, con lo que parecía ser, la cama mas grande del mundo, cientos si no miles de cojines, regados por el suelo, y el niño dormido, en medio de todos los cojines, con aquellas nueve colas extendidas en todas direcciones. Se acerco lentamente a el, gateando asta donde se encontraba, sin dejar de buscar aquella suave zona donde había dormido, sin duda eran las colas del zorro, quería sentirlas una ves mas.

-Anda que no puedo dormir si andas dando vueltas por todos lados, si quieres usar mis colas como colchón solo pídelo- La sorprendió, se suponía que estaba dormido, sin embargo, aun atento a todas las situaciones, sin duda, era un criatura muy astuta –Y bien, o es que esperas que te invite-

-No… es que… me…- Titubeos una ves mas, cuando lo vio levantarse poco a poco, pudo saber de inmediato, que esa actitud, al menos a el, no le agradaba –Me dejas dormir, sobre ellas, por favor- Que manera de pedir un pequeño capricho, que ella recordase, pedir cualquier cosa, sin las debidas palabras, o sin el cuidado correcto, siempre le era negado "No creo mejor…"

Su línea de pensamiento fue cortada, como una de las colas la hiciera cosquillas en la nariz, la tomo en sus manos, alejándola un poco de su rostro, observando sus blancas puntas en cada una de ellas, mirando a un lado, en el rostro del dueño de esas colas, una sonrisa, enmarcada por unas mejillas algo rosadas.

-Anda, que ya limpie yo, duérmete, que mañana tendrás que hacer muchas cosas, entiendes- Lo que tuviese que hacer, al día siguiente lo sabría, por el momento se acerco a el, lentamente se acomodo, sin embargo, se quedo viéndolo al rostro -¿Qué pasa ahora?-

"Se ve lindo" Sacudió una ves mas la cabeza, el niño se había vestido, con una piyama azul, asiendo juego con el camisón que usaba –Yo… cuando, me voy a dormir, mama me da…-

No termino una ves mas, como sintiese uno labios, posarse sobre su frente, dejándola un poco impactada, mirando como se alejase el rostro del niño de ella.

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con los ángeles y las estrellas- Cubrió su cuerpo con sus colas –Que el cielo nocturno no te asuste, que te protege…- No termino la frase, mirando con molestia en otra dirección.

"… alguien que te ama" ¿Cómo sabia? Cada noche, desde que podía recordar, su madre la reconfortaba así por las noches, bajo la misma frase, tan cariñosa -Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu- Gozo, del rostro cuyos ojos sinceros, se mostraban ante ella, parecían brillosos, como ella reconocía ese brillo opaco "Lloras"

Apretó en su mano, aquella pequeña lagrima cristalizada, que el le había dado, cuando sintió como una de las colas, le acomodasen la cabeza, a un lado, para que durmiera cómoda.

Los sueños podían ser crueles, muy crueles, como le mostraran cosas que debía recordar, para hacerla sentir triste o feliz, dependiendo de cómo tomes aquellas imágenes tan reales.

Caminando de la mano, sentía como se estiraba un poco, para mantener el tibio agarre con esa cálida mano, que no pertenecía a nadie más que a su madre, que la llevaba a su cama, donde curiosamente, el sueño empezaba.

-Bunas noches, que sueñes con los ángeles y las estrellas- Tomando las mantas de su cama, la arropo, dejando suavemente su rostro descubierto, posando un beso en su frente –Que el cielo nocturno no te asuste, que te protege alguien que te ama- Se levanto, dejándola alejándose de ella.

-O… Okasan- La llamo, es mujer de ojos blancos le dirigió la mas dulce de las miradas, que la tranquilizo y dio confianza -¿Quién te la enseño?- Escondió su roto bajo la sabanas, jugueteando con la inocencia.

-Mi amor, me la enseño…- Vio los labios de su madre moverse, pero no escuchaba nada.

-¿Quién?- Dudo una ves mas, pero al igual que su madre, sus labios solo se movieron, sin dejar salir ningún sonido "¿Quién¿Cómo es que la conoce?"

Cosquillas, soltando una leve risita, cosquillas otra ves, sintió nuevamente salir su risa, nuevamente cosquillas, abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta de quien la despertaba, curiosamente sin intención, parecía estar dormido, tan delicadamente como las suaves colas que la arropaban, se acerco a el, su rostro se veía tan lindo, iluminado por un único rayo de sol que entraba por un pequeñísimo agujero.

Se levanto lentamente, no quería despertarlo, y se dirigió asta donde pudo ver los cofres, lentamente abrió cada uno de ellos, buscando algo de ropa, tal agradable avía sido dormir sobre esas colas, que ni siquiera recordó que no se había puesto algo de ropa interior.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, busco y rebusco, asta que encontró lo que buscaba, tampoco era la gran cosa, la mayoría de los vestidos allí, eran para una mujer mayor, y ella era solo una niña. Se vistió, con la curiosidad ganándole a las ganas de seguir durmiendo, protegida por el zorro, se puso a explorar la cueva.

Encontró miles de cosas, accesorios, pergaminos, todo estaba guardado en diferentes lugares, entonces entendió un poco, y fue enumerando las razones por las cuales cada cosa estaba en cada lugar.

Las ropas estaban en la entrada de las aguas termales, para que el vapor evitara que se arrugaran, y en cuanto a las joyas, pudo ver, que al estar esparcidas en los diferentes cofres por toda la cueva, era seña inequívoca, que no las apreciaba, asta que hallo un pequeño lugar que la sorprendió.

Como si fuese una exhibición, piezas únicas en toda la extensión de la palabra, cada una diferente a las otras, joyería de toda clase, mientras más exótica y hermosa, más alto era su lugar, y más profunda su ubicación.

"Colecciona, solo aquello que considera único, por eso las monedas y las joyas comunes no le gustan, y las deja con lo demás" Metida en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar acercarse al fondo, donde algo de lo mas sencillo llamo su atención "¿Un par de sortijas?" Lentamente abrió el estante para contemplarlas mejor "Un sol, y una luna entrelazados por el infinito"

Escucho un estruendo, y un grito como de pánico, salió corriendo del la joyería, solo para ver al niño con orejas de zorro, con sus nueve colas, mirar a todas partes, con una mirada de preocupación, que la hiso sentirse, extrañamente mal.

-¡Hinata!- Estaba atrás de el, pero aun así, el verlo así de preocupado, la paralizo, como si esos gritos preocupados la conmovieran –¡Hinata-chan!-

En su vida, nadie que no fuera su madre la llamaba así, su padre ni en la mas mínima ocasión la llamaba así, y los sirvientes, por mas linda y educada que fuese con ellos, no parecían tener el valor, de llamarla con algo menos ostentoso que un sama.

Sacada de sus pensamientos por un súbito abraso, que la envolvía con una calidez única, atacada por esas corrientes eléctricas tan extrañamente placenteras, como por instinto, dejo caer su cabeza, sobre el pecho de quien la abrasaba.

-Kami que susto me has dado Hinata, pensé que te había pasado algo- El abraso se hiso mas fuerte, aprisionándola en el calor protector, no podía mas que dejarse llevar –No lo hagas de nuevo, por poco y se me sale el corazón-

Verdad, podía oírlo, podía sentirlo, el rápido latido del corazón de ese niño, que no paraba de respirar agitado, señal de miedo, mientras se sentía en su mejilla, el ir y venir de su respiración en su pecho. Esa respiración agitada, ella la provocaba, una criatura como esa, asustada por que ella faltaba, con su respiración agitada, podía sentir, como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos, en un momento casi olvido que era el zorro.

-No me paso nada, estoy bien- El titubeo desapareció, parecía a ver desaparecido ante la sensaciones reconfortantes que la dominaban "Me quiere, tubo miedo de que no estuviera"

Separo un poco el abraso, esos ojos, esa cara, tan linda como se la podía imaginar, su pecho se sentía extraño, latiendo mas rápido, tomando el ritmo de el exaltado niño que la abrasaba, se clavo en el, lo demás avía desaparecido, con un rápido movimiento, escapo de su mirada, pudo distinguir, el color rosado en sus mejillas, a pesar de las marcas como bigotes en ellas.

-Este… yo debo de ir a casar algo para el desayuno- Se separo de ella, o obstante no pudo salir de un estado de alucine, mientras lo veía alejarse de ella –Traeré algo que puedas cocinar- La vio de reojo, con su cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro –Por que sabes cocinar-

-Hai- Respondió al fin, saliendo de su mente, en aquel momento, no sabia por que, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, como si fuese lo único en el mundo "Siento como si mi estomago, estuviese lleno de mariposas"

Reconoció al instante, la tormenta de fuego, que envolvió al niño, en un instante, se había echo enorme, colosal, con la forma que había conocido, como ese sádico zorro gigante. Observo incrédula, como las colas tomaban la roca que obstruía la entrada, levantándola y haciéndola a un lado, como si nada, lo vio salir, en un ínstate, como la quito, puso la roca en su lugar, a pesar de lo suave que había parecido el contacto de esa roca con el suelo, el estruendo y el pequeño temblor que provoco, daba la seguridad, que no había nadie mas que pudiese hacer algo parecido.

Pensó en miles de cosas que pudiese hacer, pero nada parecía mejor que dormir un poco, asta que llegase, ya el le indicaría donde cocinaría, con el inmenso tamaño de la cueva, como su propietario, el sabría bien en donde hacerlo, tan solo esperaba, no tener que verlo alimentarse una ves mas, como lo había echo de su secuestrador.

Fue a la habitación del zorro, allí, no pudo evitar querer jugar, y se arrojo sobre los cojines, tan suaves como eran, no igualaban la piel de su dueño, aquellas colas tan cálidas, no eran igualables, no había manera de que pudiesen igualarlas, por lo menos no que ella pudiese aceptar, la prueba mas grande, era que por mas que buscaba una posición para dormir, no podía, no era lo mismo, la suavidad no estaba, tampoco el calor, aun así, ese aroma que ahora por la ausencia de esa bestia se hacia tenue, el aroma del zorro, se había degradado tan rápidamente como el salió de la cueva, sin embargo, los cojines donde la noche anterior, el avía posado su cabeza, aun tenían ese aroma.

"¿Por qué no puedo dormir? Acaso es por que no esta" Aspiro con fuerza los cojines, abrasándolos "Sera que también lo quiero"

Se sintió diminuta, en aquel lugar, solo era una niña, que debió aprender muy pronto, todas las grandes verdades de la vida, como era el echo, de que en mas de una ocasión, tubo que guardar sus lagrimas para ella misma, o tubo que atenderse, para no sentir hambre, cuando no había quien le hiciera algo de comer, o que estuviera permitido darle algo.

Por fin callo dormida, en medio de su letargo, pudo notarlo, como cada noche, no había ningún sueño… no, no era verdad, avía soñado ya una ves, precisamente cuando había dormido envuelta en aquellas colas de ensueño, lo entendía, por eso le dijo que la despertó, realmente ella hubiese podido dormir por siempre, muy bien pudo haber caído en esa tentación, en el momento en el que había despertado ese día.

Tiempo, amo absoluto, pasaron los segundos como minutos, mismos que parecían horas, que la desesperación convertía en años, contemplando ya casi dos veces cada rincón de la cueva, sentía como si no fuese a regresar, aquel zorro.

El estruendo se escucho, como viese entrar entre los orificios el pelaje blanco seguido del rojizo, sosteniendo la roca de la entrada, observo como el enorme zorro, entraba en su cueva, seguido de eso, vio como entraba, tan hermosamente, parecía echo con elegancia, asta que el estruendo, y el pequeño temblor, de colocar la roca en su lugar la saco del transe.

-Mira, traje algo, no se si lo sepas cocinar, así que te ayudare, pero te advierto que prefiero la carne cruda- Entendió apenas lo que esa bestia trataba de decir, y era muy simple, si que se enojaría si no lo prepara bien –Entonces, ya encontraste la cocina, o te la enseño-

Negó con la cabeza, todo lo que había echo, era disfrutar del sueño tan hermoso que vivía, ante la sensación de ser protegida por alguien, fácilmente era capas de acostumbrarse, a no hacer nada mas, que lo que le indicasen, si significaba sentirse tan bien como se sentía en ese momento.

-Entonces vamos, que tengo que enseñarte bien lo que tienes que hacer- Avía algo raro, la niña no lo miraba como antes, seguro era lo que el creía, pero la verdad, esa forma, no parecía agradarle del todo, al estar renuente a usarla -¿Quieres que sea otra ves el niño?-

-Onegai, es que yo… yo…- Malditas sean esas palabras, como podían significar tanto, y estar atrapadas, por la mente, que no llegaba a darle lo necesario, y era simplote, decir lo que pensaba "¿Qué es lo que quiero decir¿Por qué no puedo decir que me siento mas segura con el en su otra forma? Hay algo mas, lo se pero no se que es"

Su mente se revolvía, como eran esas palabras, que ella buscaba, que trataba de encontrar, tal vez aun era muy pequeña para conocerlas, o era acaso que no podía decirlas, o finalmente, tal ves, no debía, tal ves, nunca las diría, ni las recibiría.

La tormenta de fuego, llamo su atención, otra ves, ese niño de orejas como zorro, estaba frente a ella, le gustaba, su rostro era tan lindo, con esas orejas, y esas sus colas, que le encantaban.

-¿Qué esperas? No será que ahora quieres que también te cargo para ir a la cocina- Se acerco a ella, no podía ver aun que avía traído, esperaba que no fueran personas, el alivio llego a ella, como viese a los dos jabalíes, atrapados en una sola de sus colas –Te enseñare donde esta, limpiare los cuerpos, y tu veras como los cocinas… entendiste- Afirmo con la cabeza, desconfió por completo de su capacidad, de decir mas que un susurro.

Nunca había visto, como se preparaban los animales, siempre era abrir el refrigerador, y sacar de allí, lo que fuera necesario, desgraciadamente, no era el caso. Así como trajo a los animales, los trato, lentamente corto la piel con una de sus afiladas unas, ahora reconocía algo, y era que realmente el avía tenido mucho cuidado de no lastimarla al lavar su espalda, como no la rosase ni una sola ves con ellas, finalmente había terminado de despellejar al animal, cuando lo abrió del estomago, sintió que realimente no quería ver, pero no era algo que pudiese perderse, mas que nada, por que ahora, era el momento para aprender, con un movimiento que seguramente el era el único que podía ejecutar, arranco las entrañas del animal completas, dejando que la sangre y el cayeran al suelo, que parecía absorber la sangre de inmediato.

-Lo órganos como el hígado son buenos, pero no quiere decir que sean los únicos comestibles- Era la primera ves, que alguien le hablase de esa manera, instruyéndola sin tratar de ofenderla, sin el clásico que ella era del clan Hyuuga –Los intestinos bien limpios, sirven para ser rellenados, con la padecería de todo lo que sobra, la vejiga, se puede rellenar también, el estomago es bastante bueno, si sabes usarlo, los riñones debes de hervirlos muy bien, por que están llenos de toxinas, no he traído las cabezas, por que pensé que eso si te asustaría, pero tanto los ojos como el cerebro, contienen muchas proteínas-

Ella no avía buscado ni una ves, ni siquiera por curiosidad, por que había devorado a ese hombre de forma tan completa, pero era seguro la misma razón, de lo poco que había quedado, solo un carroñero desesperado por comida lo hubiese ultrajado aun más.

Lo vio retirarse, no savia mucho, todo lo que había entendido, era que el quería, que aprovechase al máximo al animal, y como miembro del clan Hyuuga, la instrucción de métodos de supervivencia, era algo de lo que sus profesores la avía llenado, incluyendo el modo de aprovechar el animal al máximo, pero eso no era lo extraño, si no, que jamás pensó, que las palabras de ese niño zorro, pudiesen darle la seguridad, de hacer lo que el avía pedido, pero, el temor que la aquejo no podía ser quitado.

-Eto… eto…- Empezó a odiar la timidez, era una niña con un autoestima bajo, pero el no la juzgaba, tal ves tampoco le gustaba su timidez, pero jamás la desprecio por eso –Disculpa, es que si quieres que aproveche todo el animal, me voy a tardar un poco-

-Esta bien- No era un grito, tampoco parecía estar lejos, cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta, de que seguía allí, aun lado de la entrada, como esperando a que ella lo llamara –Solo te recuerdo que prefiero la carne cruda, no he encontrado la manera, de que me sepa mejor aun cocinada-

-Tratare de buscar, aquello que te gusta- Un momento, no lo había pensado, lo había dicho, en un momento como por reflejo, sonrió, a la sonrisa de el, era como estar conectados, pero no había razón "Yo pensé, creí solo haberlo pensado"

-Ojala puedas hacerlo, dudo mucho que puedas soportar, verme comer otra ves- Lo siguió, alta que se perdió en la entrada de las aguas termales, increíblemente, se escucho un fuerte chapuzón, seguido de algo de agua, que apenas y salió de ese lugar, seguramente estaba en su forma de zorro -¡Solo no te tardes demasiado encontrándolo, por que no creo aguantar mucho el hambre!-

Ese grito, la devolvió a la realidad, era cierto, ella ahora debía encontrar, aquello que a el le gustara, volvió a la cocina, la verdad, ahora que la veía con detenimiento, no era nada del otro mundo, incluso su casa, tenia muchas cosas, a las que nunca le encontró uso.

-Solo tengo carnes, no hay vegetales, tal ves no le gustan, y es por eso que no ha traído nada de eso- Se preocupo un poco, sabia bien, que solo la carne quemada, no era algo que pudiese decirse, seria una exquisitez, que le quitara el gusto por la carne cruda "No se que hacer, el dijo que no había sido capas de encontrar algo que le sepa mejor, estoy segura de que el ya lo ha intentado"

Viento, una pequeña ráfaga de viento entro por un orificio, era cálido, pero refrescante, pero junto con el, un olor, fresco, eran hiervas, las reconocía, especias que era muy común saborear en su casa, después de todo, una mansión, siempre tiene delicias en la cocina.

Buscando entre los trastes, limpiando tan bien como pudo, uno de ellos, lo coloco, de tal forma, que recogiera la sangre del animal desangrándose, recordando que el hervir la sangre, si se deja por el tiempo sufriente, se pone dura, y es una especie de pasta, que hervida una ves mas, sabe bien, pero aun así, necesitaba sazonarla.

Siguió el aroma en el viento, era fresco, agradable, lentamente llego a donde ese aroma se impregnaba alrededor, era unas especias, que suelen crecer en las rocas, no recordaba su nombre, pero si su sabor, mucho y era algo irritante, pero en la cantidad correcta, resultaba exóticamente delicioso, las tomo.

Corrió a donde estaban las cosas para prepararlas, junto agua de una pequeña fuente natural, por mas que quiso ver alguna basurilla en ella, se veía pura y limpia, extrañamente fresca, mucho, al punto que seguramente no hacia mucho que era nieve, de donde vendría, lo preguntaría después, a final de cuentas, la guarida, de ese zorro, era algo que cualquiera confundiría con un hogar… enorme… pero acogedor.

Con mucho cuidado, corto las piezas del animal, lo que por su tonalidad, cada ves mas rosa que roja, se podía distinguir, estaba lista, ambas piernas, y un poco de la parte posterior, resulto, inusualmente suave de cortar, como un cuchillo al rojo vivo, atraes de una barra de mantequilla.

Molió las hiervas tanto como pudo, asta que se volvieron una especie de pasta, entre el agua que la especia contenía, y su consistencia, comenzó a untar con la pasta todos los trozos de carne, tan cuidadosamente como pudo, preparo una plancha, con unos leños, allí se asaria, estaba listo, no era una típica barbacoa coreana, pero la carne del jabalí seguro no contenía la misma grasa que el puerco.

No se imagino en ningún momento, ver entrar al niño rubio de ojos rojos, con una pequeña gotita de baba en la comisura de sus labios, tocando con su pequeño dedo índice su mentón, preguntándose de donde venia aquel aroma, que resultaba exquisitamente adictivo, como para el paladar mas exigente, por mucho que no lo pareciera, el preferir la carne cruda.

Hinata realmente no lo esperaba tan pronto, aun no había preparado toda la carne, y los pequeños pedazos que ya había echo, eran para probar si estaban en su punto, temblorosamente, su mano, con un par de palillos, tomo el diminuto trozo de carne asada en la parrilla, rezando, por que en el momento en el que la probase, tuviera el sabor que ella deseaba, realmente lo que temía, era que prefiriese devorarla antes que a la comida que había preparado, pero la sensación que tubo, al imaginárselo decir que sabia mal, la hiso sentirse peor, lo mordió, tan suave que no hiso esfuerzo alguno por degustarlo, y con un sabor, que no alcanzaba a describir con palabras.

-¿Esta rico?- Cerca, muy cerca de ella, de su rostro, como los ojos de aquel niño, la mirasen emocionados –Dime sabe tan rico como huele- Dio un pequeño pasito atrás, no podía tenerlo tan cerca, la sensación de toques eléctricos la invadía demasiado rápido.

-Si, a… a mi me ha gustado mucho- Como eran esos ojos, iluminados, que parecían dos rubíes iluminados por el sol, jamás pensó que pudiesen ser tan brillantes "Me da la impresión, que desea probarlo" Tomo otro pequeño trozo con los palillos, llevando el pedacito de carne asta su altura –To… toma… prueba-

Miraba su mano, que sostenía el bocado en los palillos, comenzó a temblar, como le ofreciese los palillos, lo vio serrar los ojos, y abrir la boca, y el sonido a largado de una a sonaba gracioso, saliendo de aquellas mandíbulas, cuyos caninos altamente desarrollados, se veían impresionantes, no supo como interpretarlo, temiendo que fuese a cometer algún error, por la forma en la que el parecía esperar, cuando lentamente, serró su boca, y con unos ojos tristes, la miraba, como si algo faltase.

-Me, darías… en la boca- Se asusto, no recordaba la ultima ves, que alguien la hubiese alimentado, su padre con sus extritas políticas, tal ves, le avían quitado mucha de su niñez –Es que, nunca nadie me a dado algo, si tu quisieras-

-Eto… yo nunca…- Esos ojos, tristes, podía compararlos con los suyos, asemejando las miradas que ella se vio en el espejo "Es que, nunca nadie, me dado algo, si tu quisieras" Por que no podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras, cuando se decidió.

La mano le temblaba, acercando el bocadillo al rostro que se ilumino al ver venir el bocadito, cuando izo contacto con su paladar, aquella boca se cerró, imitando a todo niño que por primera ves, prueba aquello que mas le gusta.

-Hinata-cha…- Un quejido se escucho, como aclarando la garganta, esa un sonido extraño, como ahogado en el error –Hinata, esta muy rico ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Tardaría un tiempo en encontrar como entender lo que avía escuchado, eran drásticos los cambios que el niño zorro tenia con ella, en un momento, mientras fuese ese zorro enorme, podía ser grosero, tosco, amenazante y peligroso, y cuando era el niño, era como estar con una persona totalmente diferente, seria acaso, que cuando dijo, que no existiría ese zorro malvado, se refería a eso mismo.

-La hice, con unas especias que cresen, cerca de donde cae la fuente, esas hierbas cresen en las rocas, con mucha humedad- No había timidez, se estaba perdiendo, era como si el miedo en si, solo fuera un recuerdo, pero no dejaba de serlo, solo por que no lo recordase "Le ha gustado, que alivio, pensé que se enojaría, o que no le gustaría"

Se sentó en lo que ella disimuladamente, había puesto una olla gigante, no era pesada, por lo menos no vacía, se imaginaba, que tal ves, era una de las cosas que el avía robado, y que en su afán coleccionista simplemente había guardado.

-Vamos, quiero mas, se que tienes mas- Parecía a verse convertido completamente en un niño, animado por probar una ves mas, algo que apenas avía resultado como una casualidad, ya que muy bien pudo haber tenido mal sabor –Ne… ne… Hinata¿Qué pasa?-

Avía algo que aun no sabia, era muy difícil comunicarse con alguien del que no sabes nada, y mucho menos su nombre, que debía hacer, aun seguía siendo esa bestia, solo por no fuese aun ese monstruo en apariencia, no significaba, que pudiese preguntarle cualquier cosa, como si nada.

-Disculpa, pero- Llamo su atención, se le hacia difícil articular la oración, podría no tener el resultado deseado -¿Cuál?... ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Expresiones, como reconocer la expresión del miedo, o la del odio, eso era fácil, pero, reconocer el verdadero rostro de la tristeza, no era como si cualquier persona, te dejase ver atreves de su mascara, y te mostrase sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No lo recuerdo- Ahora no era algo que ella, pudiera entender –Me han dicho de muchas formas, pero ninguna me gusta, todas son feas, me hacen sentir mal, y aquellos que me conocen, me llaman- Lo vio apretar los dientes, parecía furioso, de sus manos pudo ver salir gotas de sangre, de lo fuerte que sus garras se enterraban en su propia palma –Kyuubi no Youko-

"Kyuubi no Youko" Que palabras para distinguirlo, su significado, le parecía horrible, por que no era mas que "Zorro demonio de nueve colas" No era como si no entendiese el por que lo llamaban así, era un zorro enorme, tenia nueve colas, y su modo sádico de ser en esa forma, no podría encontrar palabras "Demonio"

-No me gusta- La imagen era algo extraña, como viese caer una gota salada en la parrilla, evaporándose de inmediato por el calor –Me gustaría acordarme de mi nombre, pero no puedo, ellos me dicen así, a mi me duele- Sus miradas se cruzaron¿Qué era esa sensación? Al ver esos ojos rojos, llenarse de lágrimas –Cuando me intento acordar, no consigo la palabra, solo recuerdo, Na… Na… Na… -

"Na… Su nombre, cuando pierdes eso, la gente puede llamarte como quiera, y no puedes evitar, que te digan así" Hinata sintió como el corazón se le partía, al ver esos ojos, tan tristes y adoloridos, como cuando, vio por primera ves, a alguien llorar –Yo… tenia, un… un…- Malditas sean las confesiones, hacia mucho que había desaparecido, aquel niño que ella recordaba –Amigo muy especial, al que yo quería, con todo el corazón, era valiente, siempre decía que quería que lo reconociesen por quien es, y no por su padre-

Creyó, ver algo en esos ojos, un destello azulado, casi la hiso llorar, aun lo recordaba, simplemente un día, avía desaparecido, se lo habían llevado, justo como ella, seguramente el abría muerto, pero aun así, quería que el supiera.

-El nombre de ese niño, era Naruto- Calor, un calor muy agradable se sintió en su mano, como el niño la tomaba en su mano, y la llevaba a su mejilla "Sera que te he encontrado, después que llore tanto el que se perdiera alguien que me daba tanta fuerza"

-Me gusta ese nombre- La agradable sensación, de cómo acariciase su mejilla en su mano –¿Puedo usarlo?-

Como decir que no, a esos ojos tan brillantes, como la miraban desde su roto, recostado en su mano, extendiendo desde esta, la sensación de calor suave, que no podría describirse.

-A mi me gustaría mucho, que tu lo uses, por… por que creo que te queda bien- Nerviosa como nunca, antes, tan cerca de el, podría incluso resbalar, y caer sobre, y no querer levantarse, como llegase a ambos, el olor de carne, sacándolos del trance –Yo… voy a prepararte mas Na… Naruto-kun-

En el cuello, sintió un cosquilleo, que se disperso por todo su cuerpo, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de… Naruto… si ese era realmente el, hacia ya mucho que había desaparecido, nadie lo recordaba como ella, jugando con el, recordando tantas cosas.

"Mama" Como un rayo de luz, recordó es palabra, que parecía a ver desaparecido, cuando sus ojos se clavaron, una ves mas en ese rostro "Mejor, se lo digo después, yo.. Ya no se que, siento"

Mientras comían, paso algo que ella no pudo imaginar, cuando lo vio levantar los palillos, a pesar de que ella le daba en la boca, el levanto también un pequeño trozo de carne, el movimiento en su mano, dejaba ver, que estaba incluso mas nervioso, de lo que ella estuvo al principio, cuando acerco el trozo a ella.

Mariposas volando sin control en su estomago, no debía ser la sensación de hambre, no avía comido por alimentarlo, y el le ofrecía hacer lo mismo, con lentitud, dejo que el la alimentara, llegando lentamente el pequeño trozo a su boca, nunca imagino, que el sabor de la comida pudiese ser tan placentero, como si estuviese sazonado con algo mas delicioso que cualquier cosa, que ella pudiese agregar.

Terminaron de comer, no pudo evitar mostrar algo de preocupación, como dejasen casi todo tirado, y la carne allí, lo que ella avía cortado, y el otro jabalí, que seguramente no duraría si lo dejaban así.

-¿Qué pasa?- La miro, en sus ojos, como si algo no estuviera bien, lo comprendió –Yo lo guardo, tu descansa, has estado todo el día, en la cocina, por que no había nada, pero eso cambiara mañana, yo mismo buscare las cosas si es necesario-

Aun cuando quería ayudarlo, no se imagino, que detrás de una de las rocas, junto al pequeño riachuelo de donde había tomado el agua que habían bebido, avía mucha nieve, todo lo que había sobrado, entro allí, mientras el lo acomodaba.

-Ya esta, podemos irnos a dormir, o ¿Quieres darte un baño?- Era difícil, no sentir la sangre como le inundaba los pómulos por la propuesta, no era algo común, sentir tal nivel de nerviosismo, si estas con alguien –Hinata¿Estas bien?-

-Si, Naruto-kun, es que… estoy cansada, eso es todo, pero mañana me levanto temprano, y…- Era aun vergonzoso pedirlo, pero aun así, de que otra forma podría ella tomar un simple baño, allí donde ni había siquiera podido tocar el fondo, en la parte menos profunda -… me ayudarías, a… bañarme-

-Claro, no te he enseñado a nadar, y si te pasara algo, me sentiría muy mal- Los reflejos, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, como para responder de otro modo, que no fuese sorpresa, cuando como si nada, la avía levantado en brazos –Te llevare, como dijiste estas muy cansada, y debes descansar-

En sus brazos, no podía negar que fuese tan cómodo, ser sostenida por alguien, sin tener que pedirlo, como un sueño de cuento de hadas, la cargaba asta la evitación, recostándola en sus colas, no supo como, pero en medio del camino, ya casi estaba dormida, cuando llego asta la inmensa evitación, ya no llego a sentir como el sueño la vencía, cuando el beso en la frente llego.

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con los ángeles y las estrellas- Apenas se podía describir como movimiento, el que sus colas la cubriesen, dejando su rostro descubierto –Que el cielo nocturno no te asuste, que te protege alguien que te ama-

Se recostó, sin fijarse donde, durmió, junto a aquella niña que había encontrado, que llego a el como un tesoro, que algún malvado havía intentado robar, y ahora el protegía.

En los sueños, el consiente a veces se pierde, y se deja llevar por la fantasía, que ellos te muestran, y así, puedes confundir muy fácilmente, tus deseos representados en el, con la realidad, que siempre ha sabido superar de mas de una forma, las fantasías.

El campo de Morfeo, solo mostraba la imagen de un niño, sentado, llorando, dejando que los mechones de sus rubios cabellos, cubrieran sus ojos azules, mascullando entre dientes, palabras que pocos podrían conocer, pues solo ella las havia escuchado, como se acercase a el.

-Naruto-kun- Levanto su rostro al llamado, podía verse en sus ojos, el dolor que sentía de solo estar allí, llorando –No llores por favor, que siento me vas a hacer llorar a mi también-

-Es… que… papa, esta ocupado… mama no puede atenderme… y el molesto que se cree mi niñero, no deja de decirme pequeño maestro- El verlo tallar sus ojos, con su brazo, ocultando tanto como pudiese el que aun seguía llorando –Quiero que sepan quien soy, y no solo el hijo del Yondaime-

Se abraso a sus rodillas, dejando salir un fuerte sollozo, a mismo tiempo que se veía escurrir por sus brazos las lágrimas.

"Naruto-kun, no quiero que llores" Acercándose a el, la imagen se congelo, al dar un paso adelante, era otra, completamente diferente "¿Dónde estoy?"

No había podido reconocerlo de inmediato, pero no tardo en hacerlo, como viera a su padre y al que era conocido como el Yondaime Hokage, entrar por las puertas de Kanoha, a un lado, su madre sosteniendo a otra mujer, cuyos rojos cabellos, podían igualarse a las melenas de fuego, de algún ser mítico.

-Hiashi… Hizashi- Los llamo su madre, que parecía precisar una respuesta, como el peso de la pelirroja casi superase sus fuerzas.

-¡Kushina-chan!- El rubio atrás de ellos, vestido con una gran gabardina blanca, corrió tomando a la pelirroja –Ahora ¿Qué debo hacer? Hiashi, Hizashi, están seguros de que no vieron nada… ni un rastro-

-Lo lamento en verdad, Hokage-sama, por mas que he tratado, el Byakugan no…- La impresión se apodero de ella, lo recordaba, pero estaba reprimido por otros recuerdos, como el orgullo de su padre, pasaba por su garganta -… no ha sido capas de encontrarlo-

Jamás lo pudo olvidar, como su tío, se llevo a su padre, cubriéndolo, en el sueño pudo ver algo, que antes en la realidad, no, dos gotas de agua, avían caído del rostro de su padre, como su tio se lo llevara.

-Hinata- La voz de su madre, no la sacaban de su estado, cuando sintió como las manos de su madre, secaban algo en sus ojos "Lo recuerdo, no podía dejar de llorar, ese día, ella, ella…"

La pelirroja se levanto del suelo, sus ojos repletos de lagrimas, no tenían comparación, como la escuchase gritar a todo pulmón, los gritos desgarradores, que no podía recordar, o que no quería recordar, que le dieron la impresión, que desgarraban la garganta y alma de esa mujer.

-¡NARUTO¡NARUTO!- Gritaba, sobre el hombro de aquel hombre que su padre, había llamado con tanto respeto, cuyos rubios cabellos, en perfil, enmarcaban el cuadro de esa mujer pelirroja que lloraba –Du… duerme mi amor, que sueñes con los… ángeles y las estrellas- Pudo ver, como se ahogaba entre sus sollozos, como si su cuerpo se negase a aceptar la verdad –Que… que no te asuste el cielo nocturno… que te protege… alguien… que ama- La vio separarse de el rubio, y mirarlo a los ojos, mas de lo que parecía poder soportar –Minato… Mi hijo… tu hijo… ¡NARUTO!-

Todo se cubrió de sombras, como pudo sentir sus ojos abrirse, el rostro de el, justo frente a ella, aquel niño, tan parecido, cuyos cabellos rubios, podían asemejar el reflejo dorado del sol, dormía junto a ella, tan cerca de ella, abrasándola, manteniéndola cerca, sin dejarla moverse, alejarse de el.

"¿Qué te paso Naruto-kun?" Se hacerlo a su rostro, depositando, en sus labios, un pequeño beso, que no pudo controlar –Duerme mi amor, que sueñes con los ángeles y las estrellas, que el cielo nocturno no te asuste que te protege alguien que te ama-

Lo abraso, dejando que el sueño la domine, como siéntese como ella misma, lo atrapaba con su abraso, protegiéndolo.

Hay dios, que EMO soy, dejo a Sasuke muy por debajo de mi propia liga, apoco no les dio ganas de llorar, hay dios que hermoso, solo espero que reciba muchas criticas, que tratare de resolverlas todas.

Por favor, si quieren que lo continúe, solo díganlo, para que le ponga un poquito mas, en verdad, solo se que estuvo muy bonito, que ni yo creo, que lo haya escrito, este es básicamente, algo que he estado escribiendo entre fics.

ATTE. Alter Ego.


End file.
